Spashley at the Gym
by Stormy blue skies
Summary: Speashley meets in a gym, what happens next and will they survive it?
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first one shot please read and review**

* * *

"Hey Ashley it's good to see you, How've you been?" ask Mark the manager of the gym that I come to every other day after work. He's rarely here though. "I've been good ready for a work out though." I say as I walk to the girls locker room

I get changed and head out to the stretch zone I do my 10 minute stretches. Then I go to the tread mills and there she is, this beautiful blonde bombshell that's been coming here for the last couple weeks she's like a goddess she has an amazing Californian tan, toned legs that go on for miles and damn if she don't got abs that are downright lickable. She has her hair up exposing her neck and damn I want to run my tongue over it.

She's making little Ashley get big and twitch. Oh yeah I'm a girl with a penis I was born this way and I embrace it. I get on the tread mill next to her I've been working up the courage to talk to her. She looks at me and smiles I take this as my chance to talk to her.

"Hey, I'm Ashley" I say she nods and say "It's nice to meet you I'm Spencer."

"Spencer" I say testing it out on my tongue. "I like it." I tell her giving her my nose crinkling smile.

She doesn't say anything back but smiles and we continue to run on the tread mill. It's been about 40 minutes and I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts about Spencer and how good she looks and how her breast slightly bounce while running just the thought of them bouncing for another reason makes me get a little harder than I already am.

She stops and gets off the tread mill, she checks me out starting from my legs going over my tan toned legs and my basketball shorts then over my abs over my breast that are incased in a black sports bra and when she reaches my face she blushes because I caught her but, she just smirks though and walks over to the AB rotator.

When I'm done running I go back to the locker room get my stuff and head to the showers. I step in after undressing and let the hot water run down my body I start thinking about if Spencer were here what she'd do and I let my left hand massage my breast and my right hand slide down my body to little Ashley that is not little because I'm nine inches hard. I close my eyes and start picturing spencer and I've got a good rhythm going and suddenly feel a hand on mine and hot breathe on my neck and it makes me moan.

"Let me do that for you _Ashley_" Spencer say's very seductively it sends a shiver up my spine then she take my earlobe in her mouth a sucks on it before letting it go and trailing her tongue down my neck. I can feel her full breast on my back when she stops rubbing my cock and I whimper she turns my body around and kisses me sweetly on the lips before nipping it and sucking on it. She runs her hand down my wet body over my abs stopping on my hips squeezing them and let's out a moan.

"I want you _Ashley_" she says looking me in the eyes. I kiss her and run my hands from her shoulders down her arms and back up and slide them down her collar bone to her firm soft full breast. I trail my index fingers around her rose-petal soft areolas and tweak her pink nipples between my index and thumb fingers. She's moaning and jutting her breast towards my mouth so I continue to play with her left as I suck her right nipple into my mouth.

She starts rubbing me again and I let my hand slide down to run over her shaven pussy lips letting my index slip between her folds her hips jerk too try to get me to out pressure there; but I don't I run my finger up and down avoiding her clit every now and then letting my finger hit it.

"Ashley fuck me before I do it myself" she growls demands at me. Her breathe hitches as I slide two digits into her hot wet pussy. I push in slowly and pull out slowly deliberately teasing her. Her hips start coming down riding my hand.

"uuggghhh aaassshhh…I'm…s..sooooo..close" she moans out and I pull completely out sliding down her body and taking her clit in my mouth before she can even give her disproval about pulling out. I nibble her clit and stroke it fast she's so close and she pushes my head away.

"Stand up" she says so I do. She hitches her left leg over my hip and positions the head of cock at her entrance and eases it in. surprisingly she takes it all after a few minutes. I start rocking into her squeezing her bum she takes this and she lifts up encircling her legs around my waist hands on my shoulders and starts really impaling herself with my help on my 9 inch.

"Cum for me Spence cum all over my dick.." I tell her when I feel her walls clenching my dick.

"Cum with me." She says and I stop moving

"You want me to cum in you?" I ask a little shocked

"YEEESS!" okay I start thrusting harder and I can tell shes holding off waiting for me..i'm getting close when she rubs my nipple and bites my neck and I release.

"SPENCE!"

"ASH!"

We scream at the same time I keep thrusting letting her ride out her orgasm.

"Wow" is all she says when I pull out and hold her up. I pull her closer and kiss her sweetly on the lips letting her recover.

"You know Spence all you had to do was ask and I would have let you join." She chuckles burying her face in my neck.

"umm…" she bites her lip.. "can we do this again sometime?" She in a shy voice.

"As long as you'll have dinner with me?"

"Yes I would love to have dinner with you."

"Want to meet tomorrow?"

"Yes" she says and we get out get dressed and go our separate after exchanging number.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed let me know if i should make it longer or give me some advice. you can PM me if you want I am still writing Spashley Reunited and will be posting soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

okay so i decided to continue this because there aren't many story's like this. Let me know if you want me to continue this further. R&R please

* * *

Okay so I'm getting ready for my dinner date with Spencer I'm trying to figure out what I should wear I'm only in my green American eagle boxer briefs with a green bra, when my sister walks in.

"Ashley…" she stops short. "What the hell happened in here?" she referring to my bedroom that is usually spotless. But really I don't know what I should wear on this date that I don't know is a date..

"Um I have a date thing and I don't know what to wear." She looks through some of my clothes and throws me a pair of relaxed light jeans from American eagle. I don't wear skinny jeans it restricts me too much. Then she hands me a green v neck t-shirt with my American eagle boyfriend blazer.

"Wear your green converse." She tells me

"Thanks Ky. Did you want something before my little freak out."

"Yeah I was just going to let you know mom called and said she was going to come out here in a few days."

"Dads not coming?"

"No not that I know of. But now you mention it it is kind of weird he's not coming too." She finishes.

"Okay well I don't want to think about it right now I'm going to go get Spencer. See you later Kyla." I tell her as I walk past her through the house and to my 1967 Ford metallic blue mustang. Spencer texted me her address this morning and when I pull up It's exactly seven which is the time we decided on. I walk up to the door and knock.

"I'm coming..." I hear yelled from somewhere in the house it sounds like she may be running to the door. When the door opens I'm pretty sure my breathe hitches. She has on a white cami with a red AE boyfriend cardigan with light wash skinny jeans and white heels. Her hair is half up half down and slightly curly she looks beautiful.

"Thanks Ashley you look good too." She says giggling.

"Um yeah" I say dunking my head a little.

"You ready to go Spence?" she smiles brightly and says "Let me just grab my purse and we can go." We walk to my car and she kinda stops and looks from my car to me in shock.

"Is this really your car ashley?"

"Yeah" I say as I open the passenger door for her to get in. When she's all the way in I close the door and get in behind the wheel.

We talk all the way to the restaurant which is right on the beach. We I put the car in park I hurry to get out so I can get spence's door.

"You are such a gentlewoman ash." She says smiling at me. I also hold the door open for her. I would have pulled out the chair too but were sitting in a booth.

"So ashley what do you do?"

"I run my own company."

"What company?"

"Sparks Record & Productions" She looks surprised.

"Are you okay spencer?"

"I um I work for you." Color me shocked.

"I didn't know that spencer. Um uh if you um don't wanna continue this um I can take you back home?" Please say you'll stay.

"Um..wait..are you saying this isn't going to affect my job?" I look at her like she's crazy.

"No spence I'm not like that. If you want this to happen then I'm more than willing to see where it goes too, and if you don't I'm not going to harass you about this even…if I do want to see we're this( I motion between us) is going to go." She's thinking I really hope she wants this too. I feel like it's been hours before she says something.

"I want to see where this goes." And a smile breaks out on my face at those words and she smiles too.

"Awesome. Um since we're done eating do you want to take a walk on the beach?" she nods and we get up and she wraps her fingers around mine. The sun is setting. I decided to pull her front into my front and I kiss her so sweetly that when I pull back she still has her eyes closed.

"You seem like the total dream woman." She whispers out while opening her eyes. She sits down in the sand and so do I but she moves so she in between my legs so I wrap my arms around her middle as she leans back into me.

"This is a really great first date ash." I smile even bigger she just confirmed it was a date.

"Yeah it is." I say quietly and kiss her cheek. We sit there until we can no longer see the sun.

"Ashley I don't want to go home yet but I do have to be at work early tomorrow for a photo shoot." Ah so that's why I didn't know she worked for me. I start laughing and she looks at me weird.

"Sorry Spence it's just that, that's why I didn't know you work for me my sister Kyla runs that part of the company we're co-ceo's."

"Wow ash." And then she goes into a fit of giggles.

"Let's get you home spence." We head to my car and I continue to be a gentlewoman. I even walk her to the door.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asks as she fiddles with her keys at the door.

"Sure wanna have lunch?"

"What time do you usually have lunch?"

"Whatever time I want." I laugh when she gives me the look saying your so lucky.

"Well I eat lunch around 1. Can you do that?"

"Sure just come up to my office. It's on the record label side top floor you'll see it as soon as you get off the elevator." She smiles and nods.

"I'll see you then Ms. Davies." She says kissing me on the lips and walking inside.

"Night spence" I whisper out and head home. Going to bed and dreaming of spencer she seems like she could be the one.

I look up from some paper work when I hear my office door open.

Ugh it's Kelly. She's been hitting on me for like five months but I'm so not interested and I've told but she's persistent.

"Hi Kelly what do you need?"

"hmmm you." She says flirtatiously but I ignore it.

"Kelly I'm very busy now what do you need?"

"Okay fine fine I'm having trouble with one photographers."

"Then why did you come to me that's kyla's department."

"She's not in and I know you will get this straight."

"okay so tell me what's going on and who's not doing what you want them to do?" I ask just to please her otherwise she will never go away.

"She's new here her name is Spencer. I asked her for the art work on Rebel's two days ago and I still don't have it. Ashy fix it." Ugh gross I hate when she calls me ashy.

"I'll see what I can do. You can go now I really am busy." Not really I just want her gone it's almost time for spencer to be here.

"Knock knock" and I'm out of luck

"That's her talk to her!" kelly's yells in my ear.

"Kelly get out spence stay please." Kelly walks out in a hissy fit. She is so immature.

"What was that about?" spencer asks confused/worriedly. Before I answer her I walk over to the door and lock it so I know Kelly won't come back in and I motion for spencer to follow me to the couch znd we both sit.

"She um said that she asked you for some art work on the Rebel's and have not received them yet."

"I gave those to her two days ago when she asked" she says defensively.

"Spence it's okay you don't have to get defensive. She likes to cause trouble but I can't fire her yet it's in the contract that all employee's sign but she is working on getting herself fired." She relaxes at that.

"So you ready for lunch?" I suddenly have the need to gulp she's looking at me like I'm her lunch. She's moving closer to me

"um spence lunch?" she just shakes her head in the negative and straddles my legs pulling me into a deep lust filled kiss.

"I want you ashley." She whisper's in my ear in a very husky voice that totally just made me hard.

"mmmmm" she moans out while rubbing herself on my dick above the clothing. I grab her by hips lifting her up walking towards what people think is the closet in my office which is just a bedroom for those nights I don't make it home. When I place her on the bed she pulls me on top of her.

"Ash there are too many clothes." I chuckle until she starts rubbing my dick. And it turns into moans. She somehow is really good at the stripping thing because the next thing I know we're both naked and she is so working to mark me.

"Uh um spence wait wait please." She stops and looks at me like seriously you want to stop. I laugh a little but that dies quick because I'm nervous and this is going to seem fast.

"Um spence I um want this don't get me wrong I just um this going to sound cheesy but I kinda wanted our next time to be as girlfriends?" shes looking at me like really looking at me and now I'm even more nervous what if she doesn't want that what if..i'm brought out of my thoughts by lips on mine.

"Stop thinking ash I would love to be your girlfriend." I smile.

"You know spence I really did have a better way of asking you that and at a different time."

"Tell me about it later, and let's get back to what we were about to do." She's giving me a pout that I just cannot say no to so I kiss her hard and deep causing her to moan. I flip us over so I'm back on top with our bodies pressed together. Her nipples are hard against mine and I can feel her spencer essence as I rub my dick through her lips. I sit up and spread her legs wide she is really fucking wet. I take the head of my dick and rub her clit she leans up a little and I dip my head to take a nipple in my mouth tugging licking flicking nibbling and sucking on it before I switch to the other and do the same thing to it. She's moans and already trying to catch her breath. I pull back and place the head at her entrance and lock eyes just to make sure she nods her head so I slowly thrust in and out building a pace. I'm taking my time this time I want to show spencer that there's more to me than what happened the other day in the shower.

I start rocking into her a little faster and move my hands from her waist to intertwine with her fingers above her head while kissing her.

"I'm so close ash don't stop." Like I was planning on stopping.

"Not happening babe…" I trail off she's latched onto my neck again causing me to moan.

"Come with me ash…" she says while deciding to meet me thrust for thrust causing me to go over cuming inside her as she cums too.

"Wow" we both say at the same time trying to catch our breath.

"Oh shit I'm late" she says getting out the bed.

"Late for what spence?"

"My lunch break's over and I have a meeting in ten minutes."

"Wait spence just stop please." I say getting up and walking to her calming her down.

"Wait here" I walk into the next room and call the receptionist of the production side and get them to delay her meeting by 40 minutes and to tell them it is my fault she's late because she is in a meeting with me. When I look up spence is standing in the doorway. I'm guessing she just heard all of that.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

"Yes I did. We just had mind blowing sex and now we both need showers." I say as I grab her hand and walk to the shower in the bedroom.

"You think of everything don't you." She asks as she takes in the bathroom.

"I do. I had this added because some nights I just wouldn't make it home." I motion for her to get in the shower with me and I wash her body and hair with subtle touches and kisses here and there. When we get out I also hand her a set of clothes she can wear.

"I don't have underwear you can borrow unless you want to wear my boxer's?" she gives this some thought before deciding.

"I think I'll borrow your boxers I can't wear my underwear they have precum all over them." I laugh walking to the dresser that has my boxer's in them. I throw her some lowrise boxers. And when we're both dressed I walk her to my office door.

"Call me later beautiful." I say kissing her lips sweetly.

I walk over to my desk and just as I sit down my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis just wanted to let you know I just picked up mom from the airport."

"Oh okay. Has she said anything about why dad didn't come too?"

"No. but she wants to talk to the both of us tonight."

"Okay well I'll finish up these last few paper's and I'll be on my way. Later sis.'

"Bye ash"

Well i wonder what mom's going to say?

* * *

Don't forget to review thanks for reading. Feedback welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

** Had to re post so i could give you an update as of to day there is a p.s at the bottom letting you know.**

**Sorry for the very long time of no updating. I have been having a lot going on and is still going on and have not had a lot of time to get on. I am still here and will try to get the next few chapters up within the next few weeks but please don't hold me to that as i have not had a lot of time on my hands. Thank all of you that are still with this story and for your support. I hope that nothing in my story offends anyone. This story is G!P so don't like don't read. Read and Review. I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own SON.**

* * *

I am in shock I never would have guessed this at all.

"Kyla stop waving your hand in my face!"

"Sorry but you weren't being responsive."

"Ashley sweetie I know this is hard for you to hear knowing how close you two are."

"Mom th-that's just, are you sure? There's no way daddy would do that?"

My mom moves to sit beside me and pulls me into her. "Sweetie it's true he asked for a divorce so he could marry this floozy he's knocked up. I plan on moving down here to San Diego to be closer with you girls I've missed seeing you both." She's says looking from Kyla to me while we sit here wrapped up in our moms arms for a while just trying to digest this it's really hard I thought I could trust him but I guess not, I don't know. We all forgo dinner realizing it's 10:30 and none of us are very hungry. We all walk upstairs together and our mom kisses are foreheads telling us both she loves us then walking down the hall to the spare bedroom for the night.

* * *

I've been lying in my bed for about hour. I can't stop thinking of every talk I've had with my dad over the last month. He never said anything and I didn't pick up on anything being wrong. But then again I was thinking about spencer the whole time. Speaking of spencer I told her I'd call her. I roll over and pick up my phone I hope she's not mad it is 11:30 at night.

"Hmmmm?..." she answers sleepily.

"That's cute spencer. Look I'm sorry it's so late and I know I told you I'd call but my mom is in town and she had a few things to tell me and my sister that we weren't going to like."

"Ash slow down hun. It's okay I understand; though it seems like you need to talk about it. You can tell me if you want and if you don't you don't have too."

I sigh she's so perfect.

"No your right I want to talk about it." And then I tell her everything I'm feeling and she just listens and it feels great to talk about it and spence feels safe and like home.

"Awww that's sweet ashley."

"Uhhhh…did I say that out loud?" I ask and she giggles that sound is like heaven to my ears.

"Okay weeeeelllll" I laugh "I guess I'll let you get some shut eye and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye ash, sleep well."

"you too babe." And not to long later I was asleep dreaming of spencer.

* * *

_**A week later:**_

I'm in my office getting ready to leave to go see if spencer wants to have lunch when I'm being spun around and slammed into my office door with hands on my hips squeezing and lips on my neck.

"Mmmmm spence." I say and put my hands on the backs of her thighs and lift and spin back around and slam her into the door.

"Mmmm..shit ash I want you to Fuck me!" she growls and I'm so hard my boxers are constricting me suddenly.

I pull back a little from her lips "Bed?" I ask and she just nods wildly. I carry her to my room in the office and we start stripping our clothes off. Spencer stops me when I get to my pants. "Let me" she says looking me in the eyes with so much desire while she's on her knees at my feet. And I have to suck in a breathe because the way she's looking at me through half lidded eyes is very sexy but seems so innocent.

She slides my pants down, my shaft pokes out from the slit in my boxers, she eyes it hungrily, pulls my boxers down and sucks my shaft like lolly pop.

"Mmmmm baby suck my dick" I moan out watching her bob back and forth.

She sucks for a few more minutes until she pulls back with a pop releasing my dick.

"Bbbaaabbbyyy" I whine because I was so close..

She ignores me and pushes me on the bed, she crawls up my body and sits on my abs and I can feel how wet she is.

"Mmm baby your so wet is that because of me?"

"Mmm so much ash you make me sooo wet baby I want ride you is that okay baby?" I nod " yeah yeah it is but bbut i..i don't have a condom babe."

"It's okay ashley please I want you so bad baby let me ride you I'll make you feel so gooood." I release a gruntled moan to that and watch as she rubs her wet pink slit along my shaft coating it in her essence but she lifts up and aligns my shaft with her before sliding down and we both moan at the sensation of being raw. She places her hands on my thighs and starts riding my shaft. My left hand massages her breast while my right rubs her clit in circles.

"Yes ash…fuck! Pinch my nipples baby! Pinch'em!" she moans and I almost cum on the spot. I bend my legs and press my heels into the bed for leverage and start pounding into her hitting that soft sponge spot that sends her closer to the edge.

"Shit ash baby…I'm so close! Don't stop baby don't stop!" like I was planning too! Yeah right! Haha!

Three more deep fast thrusts later and spencer's cumming

"Ash baby cum inside baby please I want you to fill me up!" she screams she pinches my nipples and I'm falling off the edge releasing into her sending her into another orgasm.

When she finally calms down from her orgasm she slumps on top of me tucking her face into my neck and gives it a peck. My shaft still buried in her but softening.

"Spence baby that was wow!" I say when I catch my breath. She just nods into my neck agreeing and I let a chuckle slip pass my lips at how worn out she is.

Spence sits up and smacks my arm but releases a moan as she realizes my shaft is still buried in her and she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before getting up.

"Spence" I whine from lose of contact with her but she just gives me a smirk and walks to my bathroom.

"Baby can I join you?" I ask she just peaks her head out the door and gives me an eyebrow lift. So I jump up and join her in the shower.

When we get out the shower I ask

"What was that about babe?" she looks at me and shrugs "I don't know ash I just really wanted you."

"Mmm okay so and I don't want you to feel like you have to but I want you to meet my mom." I say cautiously trying to judge her reaction. I'm waiting on baited breathe as the time passes and she doesn't say anything.

"Spencer look you don't have too it's just I know we've been together for a month and I know I'm really serious about us and …look you don't touuuummmmfffff" I'm cut off by her lips on mine. When she pulls back she has tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips

"Ashley I was just surprised but I would love to meet your mom. And I am too by the way serious about us." I smile at her and peck her lips

"So how about lunch? I was actually on my way to ask you when you jumped me. Do you have enough time to eat or do you have a shoot?"

She looks at the watch " I have enough time. What'd you have in mind?"

I chuckle a little and give her a sheepish smile before mumbling "In and Out" and she laughs at me "that really is your favorite places isn't it." "Mhmm"

"Okay let's go beautiful and I'll call my mom on the way." When we walk out of my office I turn back to lock and my secretary calls out to me.

" ?"

"Yes?"

"There is someone in the lobby for you didn't give a name said it was a surprise." I nod "Thank you see you after lunch."

I grab spences hand and intertwine our fingers and we walk to the elevator. When the elevator doors slide open spencer tenses up. I look away from her to find out why and I see Kelly standing there.

"Hey ashy I was just on my way to see you." She says in this fake nasally valley girl voice that makes me skin crawl. I grip spencer's hand tighter and tug her into the elevator.

"Okay Kelly what did you need?" I say kind of coldish but in complete boss mode.

"Com'on babe ditch the bottle blonde and come with me." It takes everything in me to not smack her but I grit my teeth and say "if you don't want to be slapped with harassment changes right this second and be fired I suggest to tell me what you want." She straights up at that and hands me a folder, I smirk "this is a new band I've come across, there good and I think you'd like'em."

"Thank you Kelly I'll get back to you after I've listened to them with my decision." Then the doors open and I hear

"Ashykins!" meaning that my mom is here and ready to embarrass me. My face turns red as my mom runs over to me and hugs me.

"Mom hi um this is my.. my girlfriend Spencer." I look at spencer and smile "Spencer this is my mom Christine." My mom throws her arms around spencer "Oh honey it's so nice to meet you ashykins talks a lot about you." And if it's possible my face turns even redder. Spencer looks at me and raises her eyebrow at me like _Have you now?_

"Mom um Spence and I were on our way to lunch did you want to join us?" she looks between us "Yes. Yes I would love too. Then I can get to know spencer better make sure she's right for my asykins." I groan at the nickname "mom please cut it out with the nickname." I pout and she just laughs at me grabs spencer's hand and tugs her through the door to the parking garage. I huff and speed up to catch up to them.

* * *

My mom spence and I are sitting in a booth at the deli down the road from the company. We're already done eating we're just talking when my mom's phone goes off.

"Sorry sweetie better take this." I just nod at her at look to spencer. She's so beautiful, I lean over a little and kiss her check but before I can move to far back she kisses my lips and we both smile into it.

"Richard that is not happening….I will not give that to him…NO!" my mom's raised voice brings our attention back to my mom. She is really upset

"NO" she says with finality in her tone but I guess this Richard guy doesn't get it he's still talking and my mom looks like she is going to blow so I grab the phone.

"Listen pal my mom said no! so whatever it is fix it!" then I hung up and look at my mom.

"What was that about? And who is Richard?"

"Ashley" she sighs my name oh it's gonna be something I don't like.

"Just tell me mom."

"Your father." I give her a look and she continues.

"He..He's demanding that I give him your grandmother's on my side he…he wants her wedding ring..the one she left for you…"

"That SON OF A…"

"ASHLEY MARGRET DAVIES DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"

"He is still your farther." I shake my head

"The hell he is! He can't have that it's in her will. It's mine he can't fight that. Why does he want it?" My mom shakes her head sad like I know this is hard for her to.

"He's trying to ashley, and Richard is my divorce lawyer and, he wants the ring so he can give it to that home-wrecker. I promise I will do all I can so he doesn't get it baby." I sigh knowing she will.

Then I feel spencer's hand slide into mine and I instantly feel calm. My mom looks over at spencer.

"I'm sorry spencer I didn't mean for the mood to turn sour." Spence shakes her head.

"No no Christine don't apologize I understand the frustrations of a divorce." I give her a weird look, and my mom excuses herself to the bathroom.

"You do? Why?"

"umm well there are a few things we haven't talked about such as past relations." She takes a deep breath. "Ashley I used to be married." And I gasp!

"What the? For how long? To who? Why did you get a divorce?"

"Whoa whoa one question at a time." I nod so she knows she can continue.

"I was married for two years. It was to a man named Noah, and we got a divorce when we were the legal age it was an arranged business marriage both of our grandfathers arranged it. Noah and I grew up together and we are both gay our grandfathers also didn't like that and thought forcing us into this would…" she trails off and I get it. I slide my arm around her middle and pull her into my side.

"So just a question babe…" I wishper because I don't want anyone to hear "If your gay why are you with me I mean I have a penis….?" She cuddles closer to me

"Well gay is just an easier title I think sexuality is fluid. It's the person not the parts. Though I thoroughly enjoy your parts." Mmmm this women

"Smooth talker" she giggles at that

"Just for you babe."

"So girls ready to head out I know you two still have work to do."

"Yeah I guess your right mom. So are you going to be home tonight?"

"No dear. I'm going out with some friends that still live out here."

"Oh okay mom well be safe." She nods and walks away to pay for lunch. Spencer slides out of the booth and offers me her hand and pulls me up and into a kiss.

I smile because it's small moments like this that makes me fall that much more for her. When she pulls back her eyes are roaming around my face, I give her a curious look…she smiles

"Stay with me tonight?"

"Yes" I say making my voice drip with sexiness.

"Mmmm we should get back before I have you on this table." She says with a husky voice of her own that's got my twitching. I nod

"Mmmhmm spence totally. I mean I wouldn't mind but yeah I got nothing you want too?" she laughs and it's like music I wanna hear it always.

"No ashley we can't and I know you have an important meeting later anyway." She says in a miss know it all voice.

"Fine fine let's go. What time are you leaving today to go home?"

"5:30."

"Okay so you wanna meet in the parking garage and just take one of our cars?"

"Sure. But can we take your mustang baby?" I laugh at that she is in love with my mustang. But I am too. Haha!

"Yeah baby we can. What do you want to do for dinner?" she ponders this for a few minutes.

"Hmmm really babe I'm in the mood for pizza and beer tonight."

"That's sounds great. It's Friday and we have the weekend to relax." I say and kiss her check. She smiles at me.

When we reach the building we go our separate ways to finish up our day so we can go home. Hmm home well yeah spencer is my home.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed please review or message me. :)**

**p.s. hi guys I'm posting this ps from my phonmy there is something wrong with my wifi component in my laptop so I can't update right now like I was planning to do tonight just know I am still writing and as soon as I get my laptop fixed i will post unless I figure out a way to do it from my iPad. If you know how to do that message me please and thank you all for reading spashley at the gym. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone sorry its taken so long i did have a problem with computer but it is fixed. **

**So i hope you readers enjoy for what is in store for this chapter and more to come **

**i am working on the next one already and hopefully will be up in the next few weeks. **

**an sorry for any spelling errors i really wanted to get this to you guys.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

I wake up to the most beautiful sight. The sun is flittering through the curtains of the French door. Spencer has the sheet pushed to her waist and her sun kissed skin glows and there is something so peaceful about watching her chest rise and fall with every breathe she takes.

I trail my right fingertip under her breast and watch as chill bumps rise. She doesn't wake up though so I creep slowly down moving the sheet from her as I go and I position myself between her legs slowly spreading them wide.

She is positively dripping. I blow on her clit and she wiggles a little bit but still doesn't wake up. So I run my tongue from her entrance to her clit and suck it into my mouth and flick it fast with my tongue her legs clamp around my head and I pull them apart again and hold them and when I look up I see spencer watching me through hooded eyes and biting her lip its so so sexy and she knows it. Then she's threading her hands in my hair and pushing me closer.

"Mmmm ash" she say breathily. I release her clit with a pop and whines "Asssshhhh" and then my tongue is buried in her and I moved in and out and she bucks her hips trying to get more by riding my face.

"Mmm Fuck baby" she moans when I press my finger to her clit move it in fast tight circles.

"I'm.. I.I..I'm so-so close BBBAAABBBYYY!" she screams as she fills my mouth with her sweet essence.

"Mmmm…That's a great wake-up call baby." She says as I slide up her body and kiss her letting her taste herself.

"Mmmm baby." She says cuddling into my side tucking in my shoulder. She runs the tip of her index finger down my chest circling my breast, then down my abs, to my morning wood where she tugs and a moan leaves my lips.

She rises a little to look at me "Is this because of me?" she husks tugging again

"Mhmm. Please spence" I whine while she gently strokes my shaft.

"Please what? What do you want?" she says spreading my pre-cum around the head of my shaft, I moan again.

"uhh..whatever you want to baby just please." I plead looking into her eyes.

She slide all the way on top of me and starts rubbing against me before sitting all the way up and sliding down my shaft, when I'm all the way in, her head falls forward and she places her hands on my abs. She rolls her hips and slowly rises up before sliding down again and I look up from the way she's riding my dick to watch her tan breast bounce, then up to her face where she's biting her lip and looking at me with so much lust. She's pulls me into a kiss and I thrust my hips up to meet her, moving my right hand between our bodies to rub her clit in slow circles. I can feel her squeezing my dick as tightens around me "I'm- I'm coming! ASSSHHHHHLLLEEYYY!" she screams milking my dick and I keep thrusting letting her ride out her orgasms while mine come outta no where and I'm shooting my seed inside her. She slumps laying on top of me panting. We're both trying to catch our breath when spencer speaks up "Ashley?"

"Yeah spence?" she pushes herself up on her hands and looks down at me. "I love you." And my breath catches I wasn't expecting that. She goes to move off me I guess I've been quite to long "Spence wait baby stop moving." She stops and looks away from I reach up and pace my hand on her check turning her to face me. "I love you too Spencer."

* * *

**Tuesday 1:20 pm**

"Damit Kyla! what the hell is wrong with you why on earth would you sleep with glen when your ENGAGED to AIDEN!?"

"I have no idea ashley it just happened I mean he actually really is a sweet guy and he was there for me and and aiden wasn't there he isn't here ashley he's been traveling sooooo much! And anytime I call him he's busy saying it's work this work that!"

"Then go see him kyla. He's in new York right?" she nods her head "yes he is." She says in a sigh.

"Okay well there you go and tell him about glen I know your not going to want to but you need too. Now with that done I am meeting spence for a late lunch bye ky." She gets up and follows me out of the office. "Bye ash. I'll let you know when I leave."I nod and she turns left into the hallway that leads to her office. When I get the elevator is says its out of order. That's funny because no one told me that. So I take the stairs, I'm about halfway down when I realize I forgot my keys and spence and I came in together today so I turn around to go back when something pricks my neck and I start feeling dizzy then everything goes black.

* * *

**1:35 pm**

**Third person's POV**

Damn she heavy! I'm glad I locked all the stairwell doors this is going to take forever to get down stairs and to my car in the ally.

Ugh finally I'm at the bottom. I peek out the door to check if anybody is out here and when I see no one is I push her into the trunk and tie hands behind her back and her ankles and knees and tape her mouth in case she wakes up. Then I hop in my car and start driving towards my destination.

"Ashley will be mine!" I say aloud grinning turning up the music.

* * *

**Spencer's POV **

Damn it where is ashley she was supposed to me at 1:30. I sigh looking at m phone again it's 2pm. I decide to call her phone, "Hey you've reached Ashley Davies Leave a massage and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Great her voice mail. I'll call kyla.

Ring ring ring

"Hello?"

"Hey kyla have you seen ashley we we're suppose meet in the lobby half hour ago."

"She said she was on her way 'round that time maybe she left something in her office and went back." "yeah but she should have already been here if that was the case she would've taken the elevator. Can you go check her office? Please ky"

"Sure just give me a sec." I hear shuffling on the line and keys. "No spence she's not here. Have you tried calling her?"

I sigh because duh yes yes I have." Yes I have ky it just goes to her voice mail and it only does that when she's in a meeting and she didn't have any today. That's why we were going to lunch." I say getting aggravated where is ashley.

"Let me check with her secretary." I hear ky talking before she's talking to me again. "Spence she said she saw her leave half hour ago when we left her office and hasn't seen her since. Maybe someone pulled aside because they had a question or something. I'm she's fine." Yeah right tell that to my gut feeling that something isn't right. "yeah okay ky maybe your right and she'll show up soon. Thanks anyway bye." "bye."

Well that's a bust. I'm really hungry so I walk over to the vending machine and get a ham and cheese sandwich then walk back to my office to begin some sketches for some new band.

Next time I look at the clock its 6pm and I still haven't heard from ashley. I try her cell again and all I get is the voice mail again. I call her office and nothing. So I call kyla again.

"Hello?"

"yeah ky its me spence. I still haven't heard from ashley her phone goes to v-mail and so does her office phone. Have you heard from her?"

"no I haven't but I gotta go spence I'm in new York to see aiden and I'm trying to get a cab. Bye when you see ash let her know I made it safely." "yeah bye"

Well that was no help I pack up my things to go home when a thought hits me the security room. I leave my office locking it and head towards the security office. I knock on the door and hear some shuffling before the door opens.

"Hello ma'am can I help you?" I look the guy over he's about 6' 2'' maybe in his 40's

"Yes um you see uh I'm dating ashley the CEO and we we're supposed to meet for lunch at 1:30 and it's now" I pause glancing at my watch "6:15 and I haven't seen or heard from her and neither has her sister or her secretary can you look at the tapes and see when she left?" he frowns before saying "Look miss I'm not allowed to just look things up but I see your distressed about this so I'll look okay.." I smile and walk behind him to the monitor he does some search on it and then every screen has ashley on it.

"well ma'am it looks like she left in the stair well at 1:28pm but then the cameras cut off from there even the stairs wells cameras so it looks like she differently left. I'm sorry ma'am" I shake my head "no no it's okay but if you by chance see her have her call me." I leave the office I have no idea how I'm going to get home ashley drove me today. I guess I'll just call a cab. I tell them to meet me in the parking garage on the first floor. When I walk out I see ashley's car is still here but she left and the security footage didn't show her coming back in? I question myself. I walk back in and go to the security room and knock again.

"Yes?" the guard asks

"Yeah the footage didn't show ashley coming back in did it because her car is in the parking garage?" he shakes his head confirming she hasn't come back in.

"give me a minute ma'am and I'll check the stairwell." He leaves the room and comes back maybe 10 minutes late "I don't see her in stairwell ma'am. Now i use to be a cop until I got into the security business if you still haven't talk to her or seen her by morning maybe you should call the police." I nod and thank him before leaving I so do not have a good feeling about this. When I walk back to the garage the taxi is pulling up I get in an rattle off my address.

When morning comes I still haven't heard from ashley. I shower and get ready for work picking up breakfast on the way. When I get to the office I put my stuff in my office and head to the elevator goes to ashleys floor the top(12) to go talk to her secretary.

"Hey Marge have you seen Ms. Davies this morning?" she looks up at me and smiles she's a nice old lady.

"No I cannot say I have Ms. Carlin haven't seen her since she left yesterday for lunch with you how did it go?"

"It didn't she never showed." I frown and so does marge

"I guess I need to call the police it's already 10:00." Marge nods her head agreeing with me I can tell she's worried about ashley.

I pull out my cell and dial 9-1-1 "Hello 9-1-1 what's your emergency?" " hi I'm calling in a missing person my girlfriend has been missing since yesterday."

"what's your name and are you sure she's just not with out with a friend?" are you freaking serious lady I think to myself "my name is spencer carlin and Yes I'm sure. She is the CEO of Sparks Record & Productions she doesn't just go hang with friends lady!" "Ma'am calm down when did you realize she was missing?" "Yesterday we were supposed to be meeting in the lobby at work at 1:30pm she did not show and no one has seen her since her car was still here last night and the security tapes shows her leaving through the stairwell but then the cameras go out and when they come back on she's nowhere." I start off angry at having to go through all this and end in a really worried tone.

"Okay ma'am some officer's are coming to you to get a picture of ashley and your statement to be filled as a missing persons."

"Thank you" I say and hang up "Marge want to go down stairs with me and wait the police their coming for statements and a picture of ash." She nods and we get on the elevator. When we get to the lobby we sit on the couch and wait and marge rubs my back trying to keep me calm. When I see two uniformed officers walk in marge and I get up and walk over to them.

"Hi are you a..Ms. Carlin?" the balding officer ask looking between me and marge. " I am yes" and then he proceeds to ask questions and I tell him everything I know and so does marge and when he asks for a picture I take my phone out and as I hand him my phone I get a message from ashley. When I click on the meassge to open it I gasp and drop my phone tears rolling down my checks. I see the officer pick it up through blurry eyes. It was a picture of ashley tied up with todays newspaper in her lap and a gun point at her head that looked to be bleeding. There was a message attached but I have no idea what it says. Marge holds me and continues to rub my back as the officers do whatever it is that they have to do. I know there're telling me what to do and what they are going to do but I can't hear I think I'm in shock all I hear is white noise. And then I think about kyla she's still in new York she needs to be here and then I snap out of it.

"Um excuse me officer I need to call her sister she helps run this place but she's in new York right now and she needs to know but her number's in my phone."

"I'll call and notify her. What's her name?" the shorter officer name Jake asks.

"Her name is Kyla. Kyla Davies." I say as calmly as I can through my tears.

* * *

**Kyla's POV**

When I get off the phone with spence I hail a taxi and rattle off where aiden is supposed to be staying. When I get there I go up to the front desk.

"Hi my husband called and said to meet him here in his room and I don't know what room that is and I can't get ahold of him can you tell me what room he is in?"

"Yes. What's the name under."

"Aiden Dennison." He looks at his computer

"Room 2015 ma'am."

"Thank you." I say as I walk towards the elevator when I get to his door I hear grunting and moaning and my mouth drops open hoping that I have the wrong room. I knock on the door and the grunting stops and I hear shuffling on the other side before a shirtless aiden opens the door and gasp as he sees me. I push my way into the room and see Kelly naked on the bed. I turn around and the only sound in the room is my hand across his face.

"We are over!" I say in a deadly calm voice that even shockes me because I am no where near calm. And then I take off my engagement ring and chunk it somewhere in the room. He scurries off somewhere to find it and I scoff because he doesn't even care that I'm walking away from him. I walk right back out the hotel and hail a taxi.

"Where to miss?" the driver asks as I get in

"JFK" and that is where he takes me. Then I proceed to get a ticket for the next flight out to San Diego. I only have to wait about an hour.

When I get off the plane I walk to valet where I left my car because I knew I wasn't going to be but a few days turns out just a few minutes. Ha ha sarcasm. I take a deep breath trying to calm my anger while they get my car. Then I proceed to go home for the night. I call ashley to let her know I'm back and what happened but her phone just went to v-mail again I leave a meassge letting her know I'm not going to be coming in tomorrow because I'm going to get all my stuff from aidens place then I go to sleep it's early in the morning and I'm tired.

I'm at aidens place packing my stuff when I hear my phone go off I ignore it knowing its probably aiden he always did give me time when we "fought". Then it goes off again so I walk over to it but it's spencer so I pick up.

"Hey Spence did you ever get ahold of my sister her phone is still going too v-mail?"

"Um is this Ms. Kyla Davies?" a husky voice asks and I look at the phone again it says spencer.

"Uh yeah may I ask who wants to know and why you have my friends phone?" I ask a little on edge.

"Ma'am I'm Officer Jake." I gasp "Is spencer okay?!" I ask cutting him off.

"Yes ma'am she's just a bit shaken up this call is about your sister it seems to be that she has been kidnapped." I gasp again and I look down realizing I'm shaking so I sit down on a bar stool.

"Ma'am is there anyone you know of that would do this?" I think about it but I'm not coming with anyone right now.

"No no I can't think of anybody but we do have a file in ashley's office of people that have stalked us before and made complaints I can come down there and get that for you."

"Thank you Ms. Davies that would be much appreciated. "I give the formalities and hang up grabbing what I can to put in my car and heading to the office.

When I walk in I don't see any police officer's. Harold our receptionist runs up to me.

"Ms. Davies marge took everyone up to the top floor as to not cause any more of a disturbance with the other workers she told them to keep working and that when you got her they would up-stairs in the conference room waiting for you." I nod at him and thank him before getting on the elevator.

When I get off I go ashley's office and get the file before heading to the conference room. When I arrive I knock on the door to let them be a wear of my presence.

"You must be Ms. Davies I'm Detective Rizz and this here" he gestures to a shorter man "Is officer Jake he's training to become a detective." I shake his hand

"Yes I am Ms. Davies and this is the file I was telling officer Jake about.." I say handing the detective the file. I see spencer and go over to her she looks really rough but I know I have to be strong for her and not let her fall to pieces or ashley will kiss my ass though I know we need each other right now to get through this.

"Hey spence I'm hear okay and everything will be okay." I whisper in her ear as calmly as I can but I can hear the tremble in my voice and she hugs me tighter.

"Spencer how do they know she's been kidnaped? They didn't tell me how just that she has been." Officer Jake hears me ask and he hands me spencer phone.

And I gasp again I'm shown a picture of ashley tied to a chair with a gun to her head that's bleeding and a video of someone beating her up the person in the video's voice has been modified and is talking to spencer telling her to stay away from ashley or they will kill her! And to not involve the police.

"OMGEE!" I let out in a shocked breath looking at the officer's with fear for my sister written all over my face.

* * *

**Please Review the more reviews i get the better i feel about my story and continuing it. :) REVIEW! **

**Can you guess who kidnapped ashley? give me your guess and we'll find out whose right?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the next chapter and it has a few twist R&R**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Other Third Person POV**

I hear the girl stirring from her nap at least I got here before she woke up and tried to escape boss would have been pissed after all they went through to get her here.

"Well well well" I say "What is so special about you that my boss wants you soooo bad?" I question the wakening girl.

She struggles against her restraints for a few minutes before giving up.

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell do you want?" she asks with a bit of bite. I just shake my head and laugh

"Can't tell you that princess. But I asked a question first. What is soo special about you that my boss wants you soo bad?" I ask eyeing her.

"Why do you sound familiar?" she ask instead of answering my question. I'm shocked at first she recognizes my voice but then I shrug back at her when I hear my phone ring from across the room. I walk over to it noticing it's from the boss.

"'Ey boss?"

"Your still watching Ashley right?" boss ask impatiently

"Yes and I have already sent the picture you asked me to send to blondie."

"Good good. Make sure she doesn't escape I'm on my way now. I should be there in six hours." I sigh

"Okay boss. Am I to feed her too? She doesn't have an illness does she? I don't want to kill her?" I say in a whisper I don't want Ashley to think she can intimidate me I mean hello I do know her see her every month so she does know me.

"Hell yes feed her I want her healthy I love her. You idiot!" she screeches in my ear and I wince pulling the phone away from my ear.

"Okay okay anything else before you go that you need me to do?"

"No when I want something done I'll tell you to do it." I nod into the phone hearing a beep beep beep that says she hung up.

"So princess what you hungry for the boss says I got to feed you?"

"depends." She says "you going to untie me so I can eat?" I shake my head in the negative

"Boss says you have to stay tied up. So what ya want to eat lady?"

"How about an In-N-Out burger and a root beer?" she asks glaring at me. I nod and turn the TV on for her. Check her restraints to make she's not close to getting out and grab my keys walking out the warehouse.

**S&A S&A**

**Ashley's POV**

It's been hours that I've been here and since I last ate.

I still can't figure out who my kidnapper is the voice is so familiar. Though he does keep referring to a "boss". I have no idea who it is either and what the hell they want with me. I keep racking my brain for who this "boss" could be then it hits me like ice to the face because then they are walking through the warehouse doors and the "boss" is telling my kidnapper something and then I'm being untied and he turns around taking his phone out while looking at _her_.

"Wait till I tell you to call." She says giving him an icy glare and he cowers away to the desk in the corner. Then she looks back at me with an evil smile.

"What the hell do you want Kelly? Why would you kidnap me?" she lets out a humorous laugh while looking at me

"You still haven't figured out who I am, have you? I really didn't think you were that stupid Ashley." She starts off angry then sing-songs out the last part. I look at her like she crazy.

Since I'm untied now I start trying to put my escape plan into action and I don't know if it's going to work the only doors are the ones they just walked through.

"You won't get out Ashley." She says coolly pulling a gun on me.

So I raise an eyebrow back at her challengingly and start thinking of a new plan. I sit in the chair I was just tied to she raises an eyebrow back at me.

"Giving up so easily? That's not like you." I keep quite looking closer at her features trying to figure out what I'm missing. Who is she if she's not "Kelly"? Maybe she's just ill very very ill in the head and that's putting it lightly.

I continue to stare at her un-amused by this whole thing I can tell it's getting to her. An right now I'm so glad I did that kidnap self-defense seminar the cops suggested I do after the tenth threat of kidnapping and harming me and that guy that got close enough to do it, because right now this is pretty tame in comparison of what I went through in that seminar.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the gun being cocked.

"How about you do as I say and I don't kill _Spencer.._" she spits out with disgust and I grit my teeth. "Leave her out of this." I grit out through clenched teeth.

"mmmm I think not. Not unless you do as I say." She says with a grin and dark cold eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask balling my fist looking around for anything I can use to help get out of this situation.

"You know I have people following her all I have to do is give the word and she's dead. But you know I'll be nice, you and I used to date back in high. You would always promise to love me. I also went by a different name back then. Then we graduated and I went to New York. Then we broke up but see you always promised me forever and I've graduated college and I'm back and I am certainly not letting that blonde bimbo steal you away damit. You love me not her!"

"Ho-ly shit." I whisper it dawning on me that I know who she is…

**Spencer's POV**

It's been three days now and I'm just going through the motions not even really sure what's going on around me. Right now I'm leaving my office to go to an art design meeting for the rebel's they have idea's that they want for the posters for their concert tour. I'm not excited at all about this meeting because it's the rebel's and that Kelly's band and all she's been doing for the past two days since she got back from New York is mess with me. Saying crap like Ashley left me and she's never coming back that she got all she wanted so she left. Yeah right like I' ma believe her. I just want her back and safe in my arms.

When I turn the corner for the hall where all the meeting rooms are I bump into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

We both say at the same time and when I look who in front of me its detective Rizz.

"Oh spencer just who I was looking for. I have an update for you and MS. Davies but I've run into you first." I nod at him

"Is Ashley okay?" I ask franticly

"I'm sorry I don't know that yet if you could just get Ms. Davies and we can talk?" I nod again pulling out my phone to call her and when I tell her Dec. Rizz is here for us she tells me to meet her in her office. So we start walking to her office and he's not giving anything away which makes me worry more; when we get there Kyla motions for us to take a sit.

"So Detective Rizz what news do you have about my sister?" she asks as calmly as she can I know she's been under lots of stress and worrying about her sister.

He takes a deep breath before speaking "I've been going through statements of everyone who saw Ashley from a few days ago and they all say there's an employee here who is obsessed with her. They say her name is Kelly Lopez. We've tried looking into this Kelly Lopez and we haven't found anyone who matches her description. Do you know if she's in work today?" I nod my head because I saw her earlier in the brake room

"Yes she has been here this morning. I'm supposed to be in a meeting with her right now about a bands concert tour poster." Kyla gets up at this and calls the security team to find and bring her up here.

We wait in silence lost in our own thoughts until there's a knock on the door and when it opens Kelly walks in and the security guard stays outside looking at Kyla when she nods at him he leaves.

"Are you Ms. Kelly Lopez?" Dec. Rizz gets out before Kelly can say anything about being escorted out of a meeting.

"Yes I am. Why?" she says looking at him skeptically.

"Well Ma'am why don't you come with me to the station and we can talk about that." He says getting up from his seat.

"No. I'm good we can talk here. What's this about?" She says without any emotion.

"Well ma'am this is regarding Ms. Ashley Davies. See there have been a number of statement that say you are obsessed with Ms. Davies and you are the only persons where abouts that we don't know." I see something flash through her eyes at the word obsessed but then it's gone so fast I'm not sure what emotion it was.

"Well I wasn't here that day I was at home packing for New York to see my boyfriend. I'm sure you know all about that Kyla saw us there. Remember Kyla?" she says looking to Ky, and she looks like she's going to strangle Kelly. Dec. Rizz looks to Kyla.

"Is what she's saying true Ms. Davies?" Kyla nods before speaking

"Yes. Yes she was because her so called _boyfriend_ _was_ in fact my _fiancé_!" she gets out through gritted teeth. "But he's not anymore."

"Okay well that's all I needed to know thank you ladies. I'll be in touch Ms. Davies, Ms. Carlin." He says with a smile to us then he is on his way out.

"Ky we'll talk later I think it's best if Kelly and I get back to the meeting with the Rebel's they don't have much time right now for meetings with all their rehearsals for the upcoming release of their single." I say talking to Kyla but looking at Kelly.

"Sure Spence we'll sit down and talk at dinner tonight. My house." I nod acknowledging her while walking out heading to the elevators Kelly right on my heels.

"What the hell _Spencer._" She hisses in my ear. "You trying to tell the cops I did it? I wasn't even her you bitch!" I ignore her best I can because hell yes I think she had something to do with this she's a psycho and I don't want to give her any satisfaction letting her know she's getting to me.

"Stay away from Ashley if you know what's good for you." She whispers darkly in my ear as the elevator doors open and she walks out.

What the hell she has completely lost her mind if she thinks I' ma stay away from Ashley she my girlfriend and the love of my life. I just haven't told Ashley that last part and she better come back so I can damit.

S&A S&A

**Ashley's POV**

"You do everything she tells you to do?" I ask the what I'm referring to as babysitter.

"Duh. She's paying me for this and stays away from my family." He says.

"So how do I know you?" I ask and watch him tense up a bit before shrugging again. I'm about to ask another question when _she _walks back in she's been gone for hours.

"So blondie and your sister brought the cops into this. They know your missing and apparently people in the office know I like you." She says and I can't help but pray she didn't touch spencer. And its like she can read me because she says

"No I didn't kill her but I did tell her to stay away from you. My hand was twitching to grab my gun though she was so close." She says taunting me. I just do my best to stay calm and collected trying to show no emotion on my face.

"I got food for you, your favorite. Think you can behave enough to eat without being restrained?" she asks and I nod.

"Mark why don't you go home Ashley and I'll be fine for the night." And damn if I feel slow it's Mark as in Mark from the gym Mark.

"What the Hell MARK? Why would you do this to me or spencer?" I exclaim and he takes off his mask he's been wearing. He looks at me and again shrugs.

"You wouldn't go out with me and damn do you look fine." He says before nodding at the "Boss" and leaves.

"Now baby it's just you and me. So here's you steak and potato." She says sweetly but she totally makes a mistake in giving me a knife.

"You didn't poison it did you?"

"No ashley I didn't when are you going to give up on me trying to hurt you?" She asks as if she's exhausted.

"When you let me go maybe." I answer airily.

"Fuck ashley can't things go back to normal the way they were when we were together I mean come on everything was great up until the _**accident**_ but we got through that come on be with me." She pleads and I just slap her I lose it.

"How dare you.." I trail off trying to calm down.

"How dare you say our baby was an accident Madison! You! You bitch. Its your fault damit that our baby isn't here!" I growl-yell out.

"Damit ashley quit blaming me for that!" she yells back

"It is your fault damit. YOU! You took those pills madi you took the whole damn bottle you almost died Madison! If I hadn't gotten there you would be dead too." I say wiping my check from my tears. The nerve of her bring up our baby.

"Ashley you know it wasn't my fault. I was lonely my parents weren't there.."

"That's no excuse Madison. Let me out of here I'm done playing your game damit let me go." I growl again pushing my way past her when she pulls her gun on me digging it in my back.

"You not going anywhere ashley we belong together." She bits back in my ear pushing the gun into me harder and I look for anything in my reach to help fend her off. I try to get out her hold when I don't see anything in reach and I'm struggling against her when I feel a stab of pain in my side and she let's me go falling to the ground backing away from me.

"You shot me you bitch." I say when I see the blood I grit my teeth and use the table to stand up because damn if im not going fight back and when I grab the edge of the table I feel my knife I was using and I hold it out in front of me backing up towards the exit.

"You're going to let me go Madison and you're going to stay out of my life so help me…" I trail off from the pain and the next thing I now she running towards me gun aimed at me yelling that she'll never let me go and she shoots me again in my side shes still running towards me and I plunge the knife into her and she falls passing out and I run as fast as I can outta there not stopping till I reach a payphone calling for an ambulance then everything goes dark just as I hear the sirens coming.

S&A S&A

I hear beeping and when I try to open my eyes it's too bright so I close my eyes again and groan I'm in so much pain. I hear someone talking but I don't know who it is.

"Where am i?" I choke out my throats dry.

"Water" I choke out again.

"Ma'am I'm nurse Brooke you're in Pomerado Hospital. You were brought here a few hours ago from a clinic that was close to where the paramedics got to you." She tells me while letting my drink some water.

"Can you tell me your name?" she asks after I've got enough.

"Ashley. Ashley Davies, and I need to call someone my my sister and girlfriend. I was um I was kidnapped and I escaped they need to know." I was getting frantic by that point but for real I need spencer like right now.

"Okay Ms. Davies calm down the phone is right here." She says handing it to me and I start dialing spencers number.

"Hello?" she asks questioningly.

"Spencer baby spence its me." I hear a gasp as soon as I talk and then I hear sobbing

"Hello? Who is this?" I'm a little shocked to hear my sister on the line.

"Ky baby sis it's me." And I hear he gasp too.

"Ashley where are you?"

"Pomerado hospital. Please come and get me I just want to go home and be with spencer and you and mom."

"Ashley we're on our way." I sigh in relief then grimace as it really hurts the nurse notices and says she'll get me more pain meds and then leaves. Now I'm just waiting for Spencer and my sister to get here.

* * *

So tell me what did you think? I was so going to leave this as a cliffhanger but i decided not to I don't really like them myself.

So Review please and tell me what you think..? :)


End file.
